1. Field
Embodiments relate to an illuminating apparatus.
2. Background
Fluorescent lamps are generally used as illuminating lamps. Fluorescent lamps have a frequency of 60 Hz and thus may cause a user to feel tired of eyes when used for an extended period of time due to flickering.
In addition, when used for long period of time, fluorescent lamps themselves release heat and thus may increase ambient temperature, which results in high power consumption.
As compared to fluorescent lamps, light emitting diode (LED) luminaires have high conversion efficiency from electric power to light, high-efficiency luminous intensity even at a low voltage, no glare, and high stability and thus are increasingly used widely as luminaires.
In lighting apparatuses for illumination, a light emitting module in which a plurality of LEDs is disposed is used as a light source. In this regard, uniform luminance needs to be maintained to eliminate eye fatigue of a user.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.